Alex
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Alex (born as Alakay) is the main protagonist of the franchise. He is voiced by Ben Stiller as an adult and Quinn Dempsey Stiller as a cub. History Biography Alex is an African lion and was the self-proclaimed king of the New York Central Park Zoo. Alex's birthday is November 30. As a cub, Alex was born on a African wildlife reserve and named Alakay. He was the son of the alpha lion, Zuba, and was constantly given lessons on hunting, though he displayed no interest in the activity. Instead, he would da nce around rather than pounce on the toy his father used to train him. During one of the sessions, Alex was captured by poachers. In an attempt to save his son, Zuba pursues the truck. He rips off the safety harness and is shot in the ear, falling off the truck. As the truck turned, the crate he was contained in fell into a river (due to no harness) and eventually floated to New York. This may have given him the fear of the ocean/water as evidenced in the first film. Alex arrives in New York after floating over the Atlantic Ocean when his transport crate fell into the sea. He is brought to the Central Park Zoo and proves to be very popular with the public. ''A Christmas Caper In The Pe nguins of Madagascar in A Christmas Caper, a stuffed animal Alex is seen briefly and its head is quickly dismembered by Nana's Poodle Mr. Chew. Alex has a small cameos with his friends celebrating Christmas and singing a version of "Jingle Bells" at the end. All Hail King Julien Alex only ap ]]peared in the final episode, The End is Here, while King Julien and his people celebrate Clover and Sage's wedding. He is shown being washed ashore by crate and spitting out sand. He then says "Where are we?" leading to the events of Madagascar. Madagascar After Marty leaves in an effort to take a train to the wild, Alex, Gloria, and Melman pursue him and are shot with tranquilizer darts by humans. Animal-rights activist pressure the zoo into releasing them back into the wild, but on the ship to the preserve, Alex and his friends fall into the ocean when the penguins take over the ship. They wash ashore on Madagascar, and, while Marty is excited to be free, Alex wishes to g o home but later changes his mind. He grows very hungry after days of being unable to eat, not realizing that steak is animal flesh, and starts to regain his hunting instincts. Hunger drives Alex into a crazed state, which causes him to hallucinate everyone as steak and tries to eat Marty. After realizing what he did to Marty, Alex barricades himself in the predator area of the island. Marty pursues him, unwilling to leave his friend, but is attacked by the fossa, the native predators of Madagascar. After overcoming his hunting instincts, Alex works to defend Marty, and is later given sushi by the Penguins to satisfy his hunger. Merry Madagascar The animals are still stuck on Madagascar, tempted to leave for New York on Christmas Eve. As they go, King Julian mistakenly shoots them down, mistaking them for the Red Night Goblin. Having heard the story and believed it, Alex shoots down Santa, only to discover his identity, and that they've given him amnesia. Feeling guilty, Alex suggests that they can help Santa deliver his presents, but on the way return home, Alex discovers his Italian heritage Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Before Alex (whose birth name is revealed to be '''Alakay') encounters his parents, Zuba and Florrie, who are overjoyed to see their son and in the end, becomes alpha lion, he re-encounters the old lady and start fighting but allows Nana to win so he could acquire her purse (he later pulls out her cell phone and attempts to reach an operator). Zuba assumes that Alex is strong after hearing that he is the "King" of New York and arranges a rite of passage into the pride. Makunga, Zuba's rival, persuades Alex to challenge Teetsi during Alex's rite of passage. Teetsi was revealed to be a bulky, strong lion and Alex quickly loses. In order to keep from banishing Alex, Zuba transfers his control to Makunga, and in turn Alex, Florrie, and himself are banished. Zuba was mad at Alex after realizing that he is not a fierce warrior. The next day, the watering hole is shown to be dried up and Alex leaves with Marty to find out the cause. They leave the safety of the reserve, prompting Zuba to follow Alex and bring him back. Alex discovers that stranded New Yorkers had created a dam, and through use of dancing, he is recognized by the attacking New Yorkers. With the help of the others, the dam is destroyed and they return to the preserve. His father learns to respect his habits, and they remain in Africa instead of flying home with the penguins. ''Madly Madagascar Valentine's Day is one of Alex's most favorite holidays. Back in the zoo, he was practically showered with valentines from numerous admirers, but now that he's in Africa, he's finding that Valentine's Day is not what he was used to... can he still enjoy the day even though he's not getting the amount of attention he's used to having, especially since his best friend is getting all the attention he himself is used to and more? Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted This film begins on Alex's birthday in Africa. He and his friends decide that it is high time that they returned home to New York, as they are tired of waiting for the penguins to return from Monte Carlo. The group ends up going to Monte Carlo on their own in hopes of finding the penguins and convincing them to take them home. Unfortunately, they are spotted by the humans in the casino where the penguins are hiding and end up becoming a target for animal control. Luckily, they end up finding Circus Zaragoza and decide to purchase the circus so that they could use it to get a contract for an American tour so that they could return to New York City. In the process, Alex meets Gia the jaguar, and develops an interesting partnership with her when it becomes apparent, the circus is not a very good one and he and his friends have to revamp it in order to win the contract. Alex and his friend s each come up with new acts. Alex ends up doing trapeze tricks with Gia for his act, and finds himself falling in love with the beautiful exotic jaguar. When they do get the contract, the group returns to New York, upsetting their new friends in the process, Alex ends up deeply hurting the others, espeically Gia when they find out that he is a zoo animal. When they actually get back to the zoo, the gang finds that it is not as great as they remembered (Alex notices that his rock is much smaller than he remembered) and that, quite frankly, they miss their new friends and decide that they would much rather join the circus and live with their new friends. The Zoosters, however, are ambushed and knocked out by Captain Chantel DuBois and the animal control and put back in the zoo. The circus animals, the penguins, the lemurs and the chimpanzees come and break them out however, and then Alex grabs Gia during her trapeze and releases the balloons to the children the two of them sharing a loving look. Then Alex and his friends end up joining Circus Zaragoza from now on. Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie Alex only appears for a few moments, dancing with the other zoosters. The Penguins of Madagascar Alex only appear in the episode The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole (parts 1, 2, 3 &4) and only appears in Skipper's imagination. Mentioned in Zoo Tube episode. Appearance Alex is a brown and yellow lion with a glossy mane. Since the second film, he's had an Africa-shaped birthmark on his right hand. Personality Alex loves the zoo and was surprised when hearing Marty's wish to leave and live in the wild. As the main attraction of the zoo, he is featured heavily on merchandise and gives an "Alex the Lion" snow globe and other merchandise to Marty for his birthday. He also shows an infatuation with steak, though later remarks that sushi tastes better. Abilities Physical Strength Alex seems to be fairly strong, but the fact that Alex loses the challenge in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and is kicked in the crotch by Nana in Madagascar gives the impression that he is weak, but this is not true, because he reveals right after that he let her win in order to get her purse, something that's evident in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa where he has a short but equal fight against Nana. Indeed, even for a lion, Alex is shown to be unusually strong, such as when he broke the zoo's public telephone, and lifted Melman, Marty and Gloria (a being whose weight is more than enough to break apart a thick concrete wall) all at once almost effortlessly. He also defeated many fossa almost single-handedly. Relationships Marty Alex and Marty are the best of friends, and got through a lot together. They have had a few squabbles, like the Butt Bite Incident, for example, but they’re still buds. When Alex arrived at the Zoo, Marty said he thought he was a kind of a show-off. When they grew up, they both became best friends. They were both neighbors and they even liked to sing. Alex did not support Marty's idea about escaping the zoo but was one of the first to be willing to get it back. Despite the incident of the bite, Marty decided to go to find Alex in the territory of the Fossas and said he would not leave Madagascar without him, then Alex thanked him for not having abandoned him and later defended them all from the Fossas. In the end, Marty asked for a toast to Alex, expressing that his heart is bigger than his stomach. In Madagascar 2, both had many conflicts. Alex having been sad for ruining the lives of his parents, did not realize that Marty also had his problems, because of that, he said unintentionally, very hurtful things. When Alex decided to leave the reserve, he wanted to apologize to Marty before leaving. He recognized it among all the zebras and both were reconciled, leaving the reserve together. At the end of Madagascar 2, Alex says that seeing him in the eye, he would always know it would be him, although in reality he recognized him by the bite on his butt. In Madagascar 3, Marty and the others made him a New York city in mud for Alex on his birthday, then decided to go find the penguins at the casino in Monte Carlo. They had some discussions about who was the leader or who drove the penguin vehicle. On the circus train, when Vitaly asked who the leader was, Marty pointed to Alex. When the group arrived at the zoo, Marty said they would not have to be sad if he had never run away, to which Alex denied, telling him that escape was the best thing that could have happened to them. Gia It expresses quite well that Alex feels something "romantic" for Gia, although his beginnings are somewhat conflicting. When Alex sees her for the first time, he is impressed (you could say he was "shot"), Gia believes they are from the circus and lets them climb. Inside the train, Gia is impressed when Alex says he knew how to do a trapeze. After they bought the circus, the animals prepared to give their show. Alex quietly decides to listen to Gia while she rehearsed alone, she falls down because where she was leaning was paper and is exposed in front of her. Alex refuses to spy on her when she asks him and tries to flirt but fails, accidentally throwing various circus elements around her. Gia finds it rather clumsy and says that no one has spoken of him since they arrived, assuring that everyone felt sorry for the new circus boss. Both collide heads accidentally but then Alex sincerely thanks him for letting him get on the train, she seemed happy but when he saw how he imitated Vitaly, threatened him warning him not to do anything that would endanger the circus, because it was everything to they. Alex gets nervous and accidentally places his paw on one of the ropes of the circus tent that is untied and pulls it to the ceiling, then fall right into Gia's arms causing the other fabrics that kept them hidden to fall and both were shamefully discovered in front of the rest of the circus. When the circus takes a break to recover from its last shameful act, Gia supports Alex in the idea of improving the circus, later asking him personally to teach him how to use the trapeze. He refuses at the beginning but then gives in. Later, both are on a high platform, ready to practice trapeze. Alex says many things while nervously preparing to jump, Gia gives him a push and he ends up giving some tricks something "shameful" that Gia then copies, as they practiced, both improved together. When Alex makes an erratic leap and was about to fall, Gia grabs him and both return to the platform where Alex holds her before she falls, staying close together while being surprised by the act he had practiced. They separate but take each other's hands and then be thrown by Marty who was shot from his cannon. The three fall into the net, Alex and Gia look at each other as they laugh and bounce off the net. When the train is about to leave, Alex takes Gia by the hand to help her get on the train. In the next circus performance, Alex and Gia used pink paints combined. During the presentation, both give different jumps and tricks in the trapeze, many of them where one caught the other. Finally both closed the presentation lacing together. After the show, Gia throws herself to hug him excited and Alex holds her spinning, then takes her hand and turns her around, Gia expresses how excited she is that they are both trapeze cats and travel all over the world. Alex is sad because his plans to return to the zoo seem to change and he sees himself divided between the circus and back home. He tries to tell Gia that he might leave but they are interrupted by Dubois who reveals that Alex belongs to a zoo and that he was coming to take him away. The penguins are responsible for throwing it out but Gia finds Alex's note and discovers in anguish that he never went to the circus, discovering with the others that everything was a lie. Alex tries to explain and Gia looks hurt when he learns that the American trapeze was never real. The zoosters were sad but Alex was still trying to talk to Gia but she said they had trusted him, then she walks away with the others from the circus. Despite the deception, Gia and Stefano refused to go on stage without their partners. When Julien arrived and assured them that the zoosters had been captured, Gia was among the first to express that they should help them because they were their friends. When Dubois shot Alex, Gia saved him just in time, he was excited to see her. Both used the trapeze to reach the flying platform of the circus. When Stefano was in danger, Alex and Gia used the trapeze to save him, but Alex grabbed Dubois and left Gia holding Stefano, she worried when she saw them fly so high. Alex defeats Dubois and uses the thrusters to take Gia and reach the balloons, there they both share a loving look as they celebrate for having achieved it. Finally the zoosters decide to join the circus, Alex and Gia come back to look at each other while Marty celebrates with his Afro Circus song. Zuba Alex always looked up to his dad, and still does. Their relationship got a little rocky after the whole Rite of Passage hullabaloo, but healed with the dance and dam busting. Even after they got separated and reunited, Alex still looks up to Zuba. Florrie Florrie was so happy that Alex was alive and back with them when they reunited. She accepts him for who he is, unlike Zuba for part of the movie. She loves her mate and son a lot, and like the rest of her family, does not like Makunga at all. Melman Alex and Melman are pretty close friends. If it wasn’t for Melman getting up to take a pee, noticing Marty was gone, and telling Alex while catching him sucking his thumb, the other Zoosters would never have gone after Marty. Gloria Alex and Gloria are pretty close friends, too. She always acts as the referee whenever the other Zoosters argue with each other. Alex and the others fear her size though, as seen when they thought she was going to crush them in the ducts. King Julien, Mort, and Maurice At first, Alex and the others thought KJ and the lemurs were weirdos. But soon they came to befriend the lemurs and even drive away the Foosa for them. They still think they're a bit odd, though. Makunga Alex and his parents think Makunga is a complete a-hole. Makunga tricked him into fighting Teetsi, making Zuba quit being Alpha lion when Alex lost in order to not banish his own son. Come to think of it, if Zuba hadn't been challenged by Makunga, he wouldn't have taken his eyes off his son, and he would've been able to stop Alex from wandering off and being captured by hunters. So technically Makunga is to blame for Alex being taken away from his parents. Then again, if Alex hadn't been taken from his parents, he never would've met the other Zoosters or the penguins or the chimps or the lemurs or the circus animals. Skipper Skipper and Alex seem to get along fairly well. Vitaly At first, Vitaly didn’t trust Alex because he was a total stranger and wanted to change the circus. When Vitaly tried to quit, Alex convinced the tiger not to give up on his friends and try his act again. He then used a fireproof conditioner on Vitaly, which successfully caused him to nail his act. Since then, the two have become great friends and Vitaly was the one who convinced the other circus animals to save him and the gang from DuBois. Stefano Stefano really admires Alex because of how amazing and talented he is. When Stefano explains to the lion why the circus went downhill, Alex decides to help improve the circus and save everyone’s jobs. Chantel DuBois Alex doesn't like Dubois because she wants his head on her wall and he wants to keep his head attached to the rest of him. ---- '''RETURN TO' |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- pl:Alex Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Felines Category:Movie characters Category:Friend Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Madagascar